the_myth_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
TheIsolatedManDeirk
The Investigation I am going to be conducting an investigation towards his game "The Shack" When you join the game, you spawn in first person and you are basically inside of a "shack" as it looks like a box in the players perspective. You will see a bed made of wood with no covers, only a giant pillow. Next to the bed, there is a sign with text on it, text that is not of the English language. Half of the text translates to "He has glasses, he has an empty one," this meaning the person has glasses and an empty expression. This was all but then I had to edit the page because the myth told me there was more to it. You go on the bed and wall hug the wall, it is noncancollide. You go through the wall and it takes you to a metal hallway. This was where I was stuck. The owner directed me through another cancollide wall that you can go through and it took you to a small room with two signs. One of them being regular English and the other German or so. I recommend that some myth hunters should investigate further into the game as I was told by the owner of the myth himself that there is more that is left to be undiscovered. Comment on the page to let me know your theories or what you think is happening. Story Nothing is known in the story as there is only a sign and a bed nex to the player in a small shack. All you need to do is translate the sign and boom, that is the whole storyline of the myth. The myth has no other games and this is the only one that tells the storyline of the myth. Here is the story that he told me of what it is supposed to be There are 3 gods who once ate a alien-like fruit, Making them immortal, The first one is holy, The other is not, And the third is isolated, I'm under control of the god of Isolation, My job is to place sinners in places of where civilization is far away, Like a stranded island or far away from any city in Mongolia, I'm one of his high ranked puppets, I once discovered a ancient statue that was from a ancient civilization, I placed it in a metal base and built a shack on top, That is where I live, I was once in a battle called The Battle Of Gods, The god of isolation won, We would have a party to celebrate for winning the war, But some puppet of the evil god threw a lighter at us, Burning us, I would survive but then I would go back home in Virginia, I would suffer a heart attack, Dying, I continued haunting the puppets of the god of evil for what they have done to us. My Thoughts At first, I thought that the myth had little to no detail of the story and that it did not deserve to be a myth. Then I dug in further and found out that it was decent and had a decent story. The person who has glasses with an empty expression is a person who is connected into the myth. I give this myth an 8/10. Originally going to be a 7, but one more point for creativity of the signs and the hallways and secret corners.